Aile d'Argent's requests
by Aile d'Argent
Summary: Several requests you may answer if you are looking for some ideas...


Readers and authors,

English is not my native language. Sorry for the grammar or spelling errors.

Here is as list of several requests and ideas.

You may answer/ pick some of them to fuel your imagination but please, send me a pm or a mail (daisy . oomen at free . fr) so I can read your stories. I would be VERY interested in your work.

First Request (I will post the others later)

.

.

.

_**x **Little things I must clarify first. It is kind of an introduction, I think. But it is necessary to mention it so you can grasp the full concept of my (first) request._

_The cards:_

_Let's consider that the cards have a conscience of their own. That they are spirits or demons (which are also called effrits) trapped and tamed by the magician who controls them._

_They don't feed on magic. But controlling them requires a lot of willpower. It is the reason why their master might be drained after using them and why a seal is placed on the cards to keep them asleep._

_Without magic or a « master » to tame them, the effrits may « wake up » and escape from the book on which the Seal is placed._

_The Guardians:_

_The purpose of Cerberus and Yue is to guard the Book of Clow and to keep it away from ill-intentioned wizards._

_They are also preventing the card from escaping so that the « disaster » won't awake._

_The Book:_

_The cards are kept inside of the Book, as you may already know it. _

_It is also said that the « Key » of Hell is sealed within the pages…_

_As for the Book, it has been passed down from generation to generation in the Read family for centuries since the demons were banished.__This Book provided them with a lot of power and influence within the political circles in the magical community (as well as many enemies)._

_._

_._

_._

**x** As for my request:

Clow Read was aware that his burden has to be passed down to a kindhearted wizard, powerful enough to restrain the effrit's powers.

As he didn't trust his biological family (who was too corrupted) he scarified 13 years of his life to place an other seal on the Book, so that the cards stay trapped inside it until his successor claims the Book's ownership.

It is in a rather heavy atmosphere, where the magical community is rotten by corruption and power games that Sakura is named « card mistress » after the final judgment.

However, due to her young age, she is quite naïve. Moreover, her powers are not (yet) strong enough to keep the cards under control, which would be quite problematic afterwards (thus the strange manifestations of magic in Tomoeda).

And, who doesn't dream to claim Clow's Book ownership? Or to win the card's mistress favor thanks to some wheeling's and dealings?

.

.

.

**x** Terms:

- The story must take place just after the final Judgment. It is up to you if you decide to include Eriol and his guardian in your plot.

- Sakura must be quite naïve and childish in the beginning of the story. Moreover, she must be obvious to the power and the influence she holds within the magical community. Then, her self-awareness must increase, as well as her acuity in political games.

- After the Final Judgment, the cards (perhaps not all of them, but at least a few) MUST struggle against Sakura's control over them. Of course, it must be PROGRESSIVE. The cards respect the one sealed them after all. Thus, Sakura must be confronted to several problems who will tarnish her image and who will make the effrits doubt of her ability to tame them. Well, they may: 1) Refuse to land their powers. 2) Refuse to return to their original form (as a Clow card) and/or escape. 3) In extreme circumstance, they might betray her/feign incompetence in several situations/work against her etc.

- I challenge you to write a liaison between Sakura and FIREY (of course, their feelings must be progressively deepening) or with an other card, if it suits you. Why did I choose FIREY? I did because I like her temper. And because fire is wild and passionate. Also, I am a bit tired of Sakura x Shaoran… So let's try something new, shall we? What is more challenging that a relationship between a magician and a fire spirit? Moreover, what is stopping you from writing one-sided relationships! (I am myself rather fond of Yue x Sakura…)

- The « Key » must be mentioned. As well as the demon's threat. In fact, they must two of the main issues of the story.

-It is just an idea and it is up to you if you want to include it in your plot: Tomoyo may have ties (friend-family-fiancé-something else) with THE bad guy of the fan fiction or have powers of her own (such as visions of the future).

-Eventually, there must be a HAPPY END.

.

.

.

That's all ^^

I know this request is not easy... But anyway, I hope that someone will have the courage to answer it. Well, firstly I realised that exept Sakura x Shaoran stories, there weren't a lot of fanfictions. Thus I tried to do some thing which is original, like a request around a Sakura x One of the card to motivate authors to write something NEW =D

Until next time,

Aile d'Argent.


End file.
